Defending the name Vivio Testarossa Takamachi
by Komidol
Summary: Years after the Testarossa incident, Vivio is forced to live her life in self defense from those who resent the breaking of the Time and Space Administration Bureau. Her biggest enemy is only herself.


Vivio felt awkward.

It was her first time after all.

Her first time wearing a barrier jacket. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel out of place. Overall the barrier jacket looked pretty similar to Nanoha's, a long skirt – though hers was navy blue layered on top of a black undercoat, lined with silver. The only difference was the barrier coat, which resembled Fate's, but there was no cloak attached. She ran her left arm up the jacket to feel the material, and felt the cold steel around her pelvis guard.

She was definitely their kid. But, the colors were slightly representative of the ones worn by the numbers during the Jail incident so long ago. She looked at the mirror, green and red eyes staring back. Her hair, a much brighter blonde while under the effects of an intelligent device, matched the color of her sword's hilt. She was told she had a bastard sword for a weapon, but she was surprised to see it.

She examined the blade for the first time. A black marble finished ran along the sheath. Crescent in the hilt was was a light blue jewel – similar to the ones present on the bottom of her barrier jacket, her boots and collar. She winced very slightly, held the hilt, seeing herself break a small sweat in the mirror...

'This doesn't feel like me...' she thought. Sure, overall the outfit was protected and comfortable, obviously woven for her to wear, but she couldn't get over the feeling that someone else should be wearing this outfit.

Maybe the feeling was vanitistic, since her eyes seemed to bother her the most. She normally wore brighter and layered clothing to compensate for the awkwardness her heterochromia brought her day to day. Seeing the solid blue on barely visible pieces of black felt odd to say the least.

"Just who is it that decides the colors on this outfit anyway?" She spoke allowed.

"It is programmable in the user interface." Her sword replied, causing Vivio to jump back a bit. Of course, they're intelligent devices after all.

She looked at the hilt again and drew her weapon quickly, as if to rip off a band aid to avoid the pain. A perfectly black longsword. The shadows it cast made it hard to see the actual blade.

After a moment of observing herself, the weapon startles her again. "Auto-profiling checks have begun. Creating profile for Vivio Testarossa Takamachi, creating finger print authentication, assigning root level access to Vivio Testarossa Takamachi. Limiter settings launching, successfully identified limiter ID's in flash memory. ID Profile has been set to Hayate Yagami, and admiral-ranking Time-Space Adminstration Organization (TSAO) members" The blade grows runes around the hilt in a bright blue circle, the same color as the crystal encased in the center of the hilt. "Setting user specifications." Vivio blinks her eyes as a scanner is emitted from the magic circle. "Approximate age, sixteen. Registered contract mage. All identity checks passed." The device continues to list everything from her finger length to her three sizes. She briefly thinks about it, wishing her chest had grown a bit bigger, like her mama's. It was nothing like when she transformed when she was younger, she wound up being a medium-tall slender build. Being this flat was..."Uploading physical data to TSAO database..."

"No, no, NO! Hayate told me to not use you until she was there to see it! Stop! That'll show up on the logs! Stop! Halt upload!" Vivio quietly begged the sword.

"Upload halted." A sigh of relief. Vivio looked at the sword. The blade seemed structured well, like a longsword out of legend. Unlike Fate's, it didn't consist of energy – but rather, the material was incredibly dense and by her will.

Vivio was a test subject for a lot of her life. Despite her Mama's objections, she wound up being studied in various laboratories. She had never been able to release pure energy like her Mama's could. She remembered vaguely the event when she fought Nanoha at her young age, but was never able to replicate it. It's true she had large stores of energy, but despite her parents and their friends best efforts, she was never able to easily release it. She began to get sick or bedridden for days in creating actual beams or streams of energy.

None the less, the events of the past were now far behind her. She had nearly payed with her life during the Jail incident. She never told anyone, but the only reason she managed to walk to Nanoha was because some primal instinction inside told her it'd be the last thing she'd ever see. It was the effects of the Lost Logia that had made air a medium she could actually transfer through.

Vivio was a weird case. Usually, the easier the medium – such as air, the easier it is to release your magical ability. She was the complete opposite. The more dense the material, the easier she was able to push a surge of energy on or into it. She needed a a medium for everything. Her ability was power transfer, not power release. She also needed to understand the composition of the material, so living organisms and random rock formations were a failure also.

But luckily, Nanoha had made sure Vivio was a smart girl. Once she learned the composition of tools and items, she was able to release energy into it. The energy of SSSS...okay, lets just say, the mage with the most mana storage ever. At first, Vivio felt like a failure. She was expected to be the strongest mage in history, but had less skills than a foot soldier.

But luckily, Fate had made sure Vivio was a strong girl. She grudged through all the testing, and eventually it was decided she would do best with a held weapon. The air was too eradic of a material to transfer her energy through, so projectiles were essentially impossible. It also prevented her from learning the most useful utility magics. Yuuno gave up after about three years of utility magic training, once she had finally managed to horribly learn the most basic spells.

"I mean sure, I can break a table with a finger tap, but that's not just good enough..." Her eyebrow's showed an annoyed expression in the mirror. Oh, and flying, totally impossible without her barrier jacket. She studied her boots to propel some energy off, but when it hits the air it gets very erratic. While some modifications can be made, most intelligent devices make use of an unknown operating system from time's past. It's final product is never known until it's used. Luckily, she studied as much as she could and can now levitate with ea-...

Vivio's blode hair smacks the ground along with her head. A two foot fall. Maybe not with ease.

The foots steps of a leaping creature are heard racing up the stairs of the Testarossa-Takamachi household. Zafira opens the door, to see Vivio on the floor scanning around for her sword.

So there she stood, totally busted with her barrier jacket on, a dumb look on her face, and a pain running up her kneecap. "Didn't I tell you to start knocking..."

"Didn't I tell you to train at the appropriate facility? You don't...

"use starlight breaker in the house." Vivio finished Zafira's sentence. Vivio remembered the event fondly. At one point when Vivio was much younger, Fate and Nanoha did use magic in the house for basic things...until Fate forgot their anniversary, and managed to spill coffee on Nanoha both in one morning. Fate had been on mission's Nanoha didn't know the details of for weeks, so both were frustrated. The damages cost them both their paychecks for three months. Luckily they both had a lot of savings.

Thus forth, from that day forward, no one used any magic in the house for any reason. Not that anyone was there to stop Vivio now...

"I'm sorry Zafira." Red and green eyes looked down upon her barrier jacket, which was instantly brushed off when the outline of dirt was found.

"When's the last time you dusted this flo—wait...did you just call me Zafira?" Zafira looked up in both awe and confusion, as if being released from a curse.

"Well, yeah, saying Zaffii as this age would be..." The newly equipped mage stood up straight. "How do I look?"

"Cutely uneasy. Totally unbefitting for a soldier." The wolf-magus plainly stated.

A troubled expression falls upon the off-colored eyes "Mou...I really wanted this to be a strong figure."

"No you don't, that's why you won't look like one." Zafira mumbles, as if stating the obvious.

"I wanted to at least look convincingly strong to Hayate..." A sigh.

"You're the one who decided not to become a combat mage. I don't think Fate and Nanoha would be particularly unhappy with your decision, either..." Zafira's eyes rolled up as if to remember, but logic returned to him. Of course, what parent would want their kid in danger at all times.

Then again, that was the start of it all...

"Well, Vita said I have to at least get basic combat awareness down. Apparently being who I am, I will attract many odd things, and of course the TSAO can't always be there to defend me. I'm listed under the defense training program with the TSAO, even. But being a ranked officer should help a lot with my studies..."

"You can't study combat awareness, Vivio. It's only learned through lethal combat."

"Well, I've had enough of that in my life already, I think." Vivio said, testing to see if she'd rather have the barrier jacket's default jacket be zipped up or coat hanging open.

"Hmm...it certainly won't be the last. Some factions of the original TSAB still remain, and would jump at the heartbeat to attack you over the Testarossa incident. It's really ashame..."

"You of all people should know I don't like to talk about that." Vivio began hastily speaking, without thinking. "I know it's "ashame", people tell me that almost everyday of my life. I can't meet someone new without them saying...it...over and over again." Reflections of red and green become visible off the tears surfacing in her eyes, but they shut quickly.

She could see it. The rain. The rain. The rain. The rain that she hated so much. "I'm just sick of hearing it okay. I'll just remember the good times we had..."

Zafira sighed...he had been told by Hayate to bring it up more often, to see if she could fight a battle where Nanoha's or Fate's names were mentioned. It's unfortunate he now has to file otherwise in his report.

They thought having Fate's name cleared would help, but...how can he blame her? Who would want to talk about the death of their parents...especially when it happened the way it did.

* * *

Author Notes: All my stories about Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha take place in the same universe, but in different time periods. I'm releasing fanfic about the universe slowly, but the main events will take place in a different epic. This story is mostly Vivio-centric and takes place a few years after my as-of-now-unwritten-epic. It is an entire story on it's own, but only shares the event history of the other stories. Probably will start working on some other stuff first before finishing this one, though.


End file.
